Roleplay come true
by AlandraVanSweeden
Summary: Mary and Lainey have never been the popular ones, so when there whole life turns upside down and their worst nightmares come true what do they do? What can they do? - This is written in the main characters Pov. This is my 1st, hope you like it...
1. The Nightmare

Chapter 1 - The Nightmare

Lainey's Pov

I never quite understood the way God made things go, but my parents being burnt in a house fire was nothing I could get over easily,but what did you expect, I was but a child then. It was a cold winter day in Montgomery, Alabama when I awoke to smoke and fir, i ran into the kitchen where my parents were backed against the wall reaching for me, I tried to get to them but firefighters were forcing me out of the building trying to keep me from being over exposed to smoke, I only had my phone in my hand as i kicked and screamed to get to my parents, by the time they lat go of me, it was to late for my parents. I could never trust authority over me, it made more since as to why I never likes adults who supposedly saved my life. I looked at my phone as it vibrated along with playing the theme song to my favorite anime, I opened it and lookes at the text from my best friend, Mary, telling me that there was a fire in the downtown area, so huge she could see it from her own home. I responded by making a shaking phone call to her, "Mary..." I whispered, "The fire... is at my house... my parents are gone..." I could hear her voice quiver and the phone slam against the hardwood floors of her room, it took a few seconds before she picked it back up again and asked me to repeat what happened. I explained the entire thing to her, all the while her parents were on their way to collect me from my home. Later that night as I lay there on a blow up matress on Mary's floor, I heard windows shattar and a squeeky little voice scream in fear. I awoke and rushed to shake Mary awake in panic and terror.

Mary's Pov

Maybe there was more to the world tan we know... Or realise... I still remember the day I first saw those cold, ice blue eyes...

I could hear arguing from the front room, i just thaught my parents were arguing about my little sister, Rebecca, again. So when my best friend, Lainey, lokked up at me for an explination, I just shrugged it off and told her to ignore it. We did but not for long... I heard my father yell a few cusswords before gunshots rang out. The shrill cry of my mothers voice rang clear to me, and both lainey and I screamed a little in fear when the door flew open and my sister ran in, covered head to toe in blood. "Mary, Mary" she cried, tears flooded my eyes as blood splurted from her mouth. 'N-no' I thaught 'T-this cant be happaning!' I have had many dreams before of my family being killed, though anyone I told said is was a fear of being alone, of loosing my family. I didn't believe that... They felt to real... Now right at this moment a loud bang almost split my ears, I felt Lainey cling to me arm and shield her face from the flash that came from the doorway. I opened my eyes when I felt somthing wet slosh across my face and dead weight fall into my lap. I only looked down to see Rebecca with a huge bullet hole in her head, soaked in blood, and still clinging to her Hello Kitty doll. "NOOO!" I screamed, i heard Lainey's cough and gag behing me, then felt her grip tighten as we both looked up to see the figure who was approaching. The face was not what one would expect, it was wrinkled, dry, with rotting grey skin. The eyes were coal black and teeth were sharp, both Lainey and I screamed at the sight, then out of nowhere laughter rang out. No not hehe haha kind of laughter, this was demonic insane laughter. I felt laineys grip loosen then pull away and turned to see a man in red holding her by the collar of her shirt. I opened my mouth to protest some smart-aleck remark but was stopped by the suddenness of someone snatching me back. i fell to the ground and looked up in time to see the man in red toss Lainey over, I huffed slightly as she landed on top of me. I clung to her in my left arm, slightly moving her off in the process, when the man in red began shooting at the monsters. I jumped when someone tapped my head, both Lainey and I lookes up to see a young girl in a police uniform, "Come with me then" she said seeming happier than she should in a position such as this. I shook my heas, refusing, and ran out of the room. dodged the man in red and his kill, it took me a few seconds to realise I was still holding Rebecca's body and i only held tighter. I could hear lainey calling my name but I was kneeling beside my mother and fathers bodies. "M-mommy D-d-daddy" tears rolled down my cheeks, "n-n... n-no... N-nooo! Daddy! Momma!" My breathing became heavy and labored, i began shaking as I let Rebecca's body slip from my arms. "Mary!" Lainey ran to me, i accepted the omforting hug she gave me and clung to her. I looked up into her tear streaked face, then both of us jumped at the deep voice that sounded. "Humans... I will never understand them..." The man in red kneeled down to our level causing us to lean away frightened. "My master, Sir Hellsing, will be delighted to meet you two..." Both Lainey's grip and mine tightened around each other. "No way... Its not possible" i heard her say, but the man took Laineys chin in his left hand and mine in the other, "Everything is alright" he said and the world around us went dark.


	2. The Trip

Chapter 2 The trip

Lainey's Pov

My tiny green-blue eyes barely opened as I heard voices, mainly the one of the man we had heard earlier, speaking about why they had taken us with them. I squirmed around feeling quite sleepy and being laid on by Mary, I grunted trying to move her off feeling quite squished. I looked up and saw the lady we had seen earlier, and felt Mary sit up and shiver as well, she looked evil and scary from the dim lighting, she stepped forward and smiled at us happily and said in a sing song voice, "Good evening!" I nodded to her and looked around unsure of where I was. She spoke up all bubbily whilst her Master sat in the very last row reading a newspaper in the dark, his bright red eyes glew behing the glasses he wore. "Oh dont be afraid please", the girl quipped, "Were only trying to help" I looked to her and soon relaxed as well as my friend, she offered to get us a soda and we accepted taking the girl's, whom we learned was Seras Victoria, hands and we walked with her to the back. I couldent keep my eyes off the strange man in red, his jacket was gone as well as his hat, his hair was longer than I had seen it previously and his tie was unusual covered in red streaks as wel as having an eye within the middle, his red tinted glasses made him even more misterious. He glanced over at me but I quickly looked away feeling a desterbance. I turned my head when Seras asked what my name was, I practically blurted out embarassingly and ackwardly Mary's and I's life story, and how we met. I stood there for a moment quite embarrassed that I had gone to far while Mary looked at me like I was a complete retard. Seras led us to the back area, "Choose a drink real quick, I suggest Sprite for the road since I'm sure you'll have jet lag." I looket at her with wide eyes and said in unison with Mary, "JetLag?" I blinked and asked where exactally we were going, i was stunned to find that we were on a private jet headed to London. Mary on the other hand was not to thrilled. I looked at my suddenly pale friend, she looked almost as pale as the red man. "Y-Yuh" she stuttered before fainting, I blinked and freaked out, I always had concern for any person, expecially the ones of whom I was close to. Soon enough after many long and dull hours we landed, three straight hours of Twilight was pretty annoying after the first five times. I was just glad to be free. I stepped out with my buddy all excited, I flinched when the red man demanded that we get into the car quickly. We spent most of the way to our new home full of jet lag ans sprite, it wasnt the best thing we had ever had but we survived, when we got out of the car to see the mansion I blinked, astonished.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3 ~ The meeting

Lainey's Pov

Walking into the room I held tightly to Mary's arm, as we looked around. The lighting was dim so it made it hard to see but soon my eyes adjusted to the lighting. "Is this it then?" A figure stepped out of the shadows, both Mary and I backed into Alucard who put a hand on our shoulders. "Yes Integra, my master, these are the girls" I sucked in a breath as Sir Integra Hellsing stepped into the light. Her, almost, white blonde hair was in waves down her back and almost reaching her knees. "Y-your..." I stuttered in disbelief, she raised an eyebrow and I saw the ice blue eyes. Integra wasnt wearing her glasses and that I noted, "This isnt supposed to be real" I heard Mary protest. "Your organization isnt supposed to be real, vampires arent supposed to exist" she turned to me and clung to me in a hug. Integra walked right up to us and looked down, " I understand your confusion, but pull it together. You should be happy we exist, this organization was made to keep people like you in a blissful state of ignorance. If it werent for us you could count on being dead by now..." I backed away, pulling Mary with me, I had to agree with my friend this wasn't supposed to be real. "Why are we here? Take us back!" I demanded, Integra frowned. "I'm afraid I cant have that. You now will be working for us. You are now Hellsing property". I felt anger boiling in me. "We're not something that can be bought or sold. We dont belong to you, or anyone else!". Alucard growled, obviously not liking anyone to talk back to Integra. "You will show Integra your respect and follow her orders or I swear I will kill you now!" Both Mary and I gasped and backed into the wall. Mary looked at me and said, "I-is it not true ev-vrything happens for a r-reason? Even i-if we don't unders-stand it at the time?" I sighed and gave in, "fine..." Integra, who had a frowning Alucard hovering behind her, smiled. "Good, we have an understanding. Come, I'll show you to your rooms..." Mary and I looked at her in disbelief before being pushed forward by Alucard himself. "I have you beside each other and there is a door that connects the rooms from inside. I thought you might like that since you're close friends and all." All I could do was nod, staying beside Mary who was clinging to me tightly still. "Go on in and have a look see, I'll take you out later and we'll buy the bedding you like..." Integra turned swiftly and walked off, her blonde hair flowing behind her. Mary refused to let me go, to view her room alone, so we went in together. The high ceiling and space was unbelievable, like one of those child stars 'check out my crib' rooms but it looked better. The walls were red and the color centered around white roses. The room was styled like the victorian era. "Its pretty" was all Mary had to say and I chuckled as I headed over to the white door on the side of the room, allowing her to follow close by. I opened it to discover that my room was designed the same but in a differant color. My walls were white and the color centered around a red rose pattern on the walls. Mary giggled, "Why roses? It reminds me of history class and the battle of the roses" I smirked, remembering studying that. "Its pretty though and our rooms are almost alike!" I saw Mary's face brighten, "Yeah! Thats soooo cool! Hey, if shes going to buy us bedding should we center it to match the rooms?" I laughed, "Your warming up all quick like... I guess, but my bed should be red and yours white..." She turned to me, "Maybe both! But with the blanket holding the most color!" The talking went on for about an hour changing from one thing to the other before we went out and bought the items Sir integra suggested. It didnt take long to get to like her. She may have been a cold hearted woman, but she is someone you can deffinatly look up to.


End file.
